YouMeLove
by theBlackcat96
Summary: After spending four years studying abroad in England, Taemin returns to Seoul in South Korea as a top student. Minus his terrible math skills. When he gets himself a tutor, things are discovered, and trials are set before him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the piece of paper, trying to register in my brain what I was seeing. I knew math wasn't my strongest subject, but still, it was a shock looking at the failed math test on my desk. This was very frustrating for me to look at. If it wasn't for this lousy subject I, Lee Taemin, would be the top senior in the whole school. Maybe then I'd be respected more by the other students. But no, math was a cruel subject, and always dragged me down to a B average.

Lately my math skills had gotten worst though. An with the dance competition coming up, and I being the captain of the schools dance team, stress was building for us to reach perfection. At the rate we were going, perfection was near impossible, adding even more stress onto my shoulders. This stress lewd to less studying in certain, annoying subjects. Such as math.

I sighed and turned over the insulting paper. I had no wish to any longer look at the huge, taunting, "F" on the front of my test. I rested my head on my hands, now thoroughly depressed.

I groaned as I thought of the other reason this was probably getting to me so much. I had moved away from Seoul to do some studying abroad. I had been away fir three years, nearly four, and coming back to Korea in the middle of the school year had been hard enough. Making friends had been virtually impossible since everyone had already formed their own cliques, and weren't very welcoming to new students. It had been two months since I had gotten back to Seoul, and so far, I had one friend.

This year was going nothing like I had planned it to go, but at least I was getting good grades in my classes. I eyed the piece of paper beneath me, with the exception of math. Math had never been one of my strongest subjects, but if I studied hard enough, I usually could get an "A" in the class. But not this year, no this year was proving rather hopeless.

I thanked god when the bell rang, saving me from the suffocating classroom. I walked through the halls silently, until I noticed Kyuhyun at his locker, putting away his books and talking to his girlfriend. It's not that I didn't like HyeGyo, but she didn't approve of Kyuhyun's friendship with me. That and she had an Ego that could fill up an entire opera house, and she's slept with half the guys in the school before she dated Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun was probably one of the most attractive and well-liked guys in the entire school. He was tall, with handsome features and slightly wavy black hair. His build was slightly muscular, but most of all he had, as cheesy as it sounded, a heart of gold. He had welcomed me when I had first came back to the school.

Although we were friends, none of Kyuhyun's friends liked me. Maybe because he gave me a lot of his attention. Kyuhyun said they were all jealous because they wish they were as cute as me. I just rolled me eyes at the cheesy comment.

I smiled when Kyuhyun removed his attention from his now retreating girlfriend and turned to greet me with a big smile. That was another reason why everyone liked him, his smile made everyone else want to smile back. I walked up to him, and leaned on the locker next to his.

"Hey Kyuhyun," I said to my friend with a big smile plastered on my face. Kyuhyun pushed his black hair behind his ear, and shut his locker. "Hey Taemin, how was class?" I bit my lip, tying to hide my current frustration at a certain subject.

"Fine," I lied. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at me, and I could tell that he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth. I quickly tried to to change the subject before he started asking questions.

"What did HyeGyo want?" I asked quickly, nodding in the direction where the tall girl had headed seconds earlier. The way Kyuhyun looked at me with apologetic eyes, I could almost predict the words he would say next.

"I'm sorry Taemin, but she really won't take no as answer," he said. I sighed, HyeGyo always randomly demanded that Kyuhyun take her on dates, and he would always comply with what the demanding girl wanted.

"You promised you'd give me a ride home today," u partially whined. I could see guilt start to cross over Kyuhyun's features. I sighed, he always made me feel bad for making him feel bad.

"Fine Kyuhyunnie, have fun on your date. But next time you drive me home you have to buy me ice cream." I tried to sound happy, and thankfully it seemed to put Kyuhyun at ease. "Thanks so much Taemin! I promise you'll get your ice cream," he said, grasping me into a hug, before heading towards the parking lot. I sighed as I realized that now I would have to walk home. The annoying part was my house was two miles away. This was going to be annoying to walk all the way there.

I walked to the front door, and pushed it open, feeling a little crest fallen. When I got outside I gasped when I took in the sight before me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could see a small, but familiar figure leaning against a black Lexus Gs Hybrid. It was a nice car, but not the reason I was gawking in that direction.

If it weren't for those signature diva eyes I may not have recognized Kim Kibum, or Key. Since childhood. Key and I had been best friends, nearly inseparable. The only difference between us was that he was a year older than me. It had been hard to leave Seoul in eighth grade and leave Key behind, but we had sent each other letters and kept in touch. Last he'd told me he had gone to the United States to study abroad as an exchange student, and didn't have time to write many letters after that.

That's why, looking at Key now, I realized how much had changed since we last saw each other nearly four years ago. His hair, that had once been curly and blonde, was now straight raven black, his bangs cut into a fringe. His eyes seemed more feline, cheekbones higher, and his jaw more defined. His tiny little body had more curves, some you would expect to only see on a girl.

His style was a little bit different too. He seemed to dress under the classification of a 'bad boy,' his leather jacket accentuating his look. Seeing him now reminded me of the day I told him I was leaving Seoul.

Flashback

I sat on the opposite side of the tire swing as Key, who was looking at me with concerned eyes. I wasn't sure how to tell my best friend that I was leaving to England to stay with my grandfather and study. All I could say was, " Hey Bummie, there's something important I need to tell you. Let's go to the park."

We had been sitting here for several minutes, neither of us speaking a single word. We just awkwardly looked at each other, sitting in the silence while the tire swing swung left to right, squeaks emanating from the chain above us. Key ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair and sighed.

"Min, just say whatever you have to say, I can handle it." Key said smiling at me encouragingly. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and usually it would work. But somehow the fact that I was leaving to England, and couldn't see my best friend for god knows how many years, really depressed me. Key was practically a brother to me, and he would be the thing I would miss most about Seoul.

I had begged my mother, literally on my knees, to not make me go. But she insisted that it was a great learning opportunity, and that I should be thankful that grandfather was paying for me to go all the way there to be educated. Basically, your doing it, so get off your knees and stop pouting. Just in nicer words. I knew I should be grateful because most middle class kids didn't get this opportunity, but I didn't want it.

I sighed trying to hide my distress from the current situation I was being put in. "K-key," I started, already feeling tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I was such a cry baby, and I hated it.

"I'm moving to England, and I'm not sure how long it will be until I come back." I kept my eyes on the ground the whole time I was talking. I was trying to focus on every little bark chip on the ground. The silence was excruciating, and I couldn't help but peek up from my previous position.

I was shocked to see Key have a thoughtful expression on his face. I was expecting hurt, sadness, even anger... But not thoughtful. That left a lot to the imagination. Finally Key looked at me and smiled.

"So?" He asked. I just sat there dumbfounded. His reply shocked me. "This changes nothing between us," he continued. "I'll write to you everyday if I have to. We're still going to be best friends forever," he said with his signature smile plastered on his face. I loved that smile because it looked semi-awkward on his lips, but made everyone feel at ease.

"You promise?" I asked, still unsure of his resolve. Key smiled and put his hand out, and out stretched his pinky finger towards me.

"Pinky promise," he said. I smiled and intertwined my pinky with his, and we laughed at my childish antics.

"Friends forever," Key repeated.

End of flashback

I couldn't help but grin widely when Key's sharp eyes met with mine and widened slightly. Suddenly a smile, that beautiful awkward smile, came across his face and he ran towards me at full speed. I was a little bit scared to be honest, because I knew how nearly painful Key's hugs could be. But there was no going back now.

"ugh," I groaned as Key hit me at the force of a million leopards, making me retreat a few steps when the soft body collided with mine. I could feel his arms wrap around me as he started to squeeze the life out of me. Strangely, I had missed Key's strangling hugs. I missed the feeling of warmth that spread through my body every time he hugged me. Although I had gotten back two months ago, only now that Key was hugging me did I truly feel home.

" I missed you so much Taeminnie," Key said, sounding out of breath. That's what you get when you run full speed at someone to strangle them. I smirked slightly, so much for being a bad boy. Key was the same old diva I remembered him to be.

"I missed you too Kibummie," I sighed as Key finally released me from his tight embrace. Key's hands shot forward, and grasped my shoulders as he looked me over. "Look at you Min. You've grown so tall, and your even cuter than I remember. And your hair!" Key tugged on my straight, short, red hair. "It's so different," he commented.

I giggled and tugged on Key's black hair," Yea your one to talk Hyung." Key smiled and twirled one of his fingers through his hair. "You like it?" I nodded and Key smiled widely. Our friendship hadn't changed a bit since the four years I had been gone.

"I just got back today and I thought, why not pick up Taemin at school? I still feel bad that I missed your homecoming." Key pouter. I was just relieved that Key was back and that I was going to get a ride home.

I was ecstatic that Key was back from America. I had hoped that Key would be in Seoul when I came back two months ago, but he still had to finish his studies in the United States. During the time he had been there, that long year, he had hardly any time to write to me. All I got were a few post cards from a place called Sacramento, California.

He hadn't been able to give me a date of when he would be back again, and I started to fear that he'd be there forever.

Seeing Key now was a pleasant surprise. "Thank you so much Key, you have no idea how you've saved me," I smiled at him. I heard a few giggles, and I turned to look at the entrance of the school. I saw two girls from my English class who's names I couldn't recall, were eying Key up and down with hungry eyes. Key followed my gaze to the giggling girls, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Key smirked slightly and then turned back to me. "Want to get going?" Obviously he was desperate to get away from the obsessive and overly giggly girls. I nodded and went around the car to get into the passenger seat if the Lexus, putting my bag into the backseat. I noticed two big luggage in the back seat and realized that Key must have literally just gotten back to Seoul.

Right before we drove off, Key rolled down the tinted window and yelled out the window at the girls, "I have a boyfriend," before driving off. The two girls were left gaping at the entrance of the school. I already knew that Key was gay. He had cone out to me in the seventh grade. A lit of people didn't believe Key at first, especially his parents who thought it was just a faze.

I knew Key was being serious, and in time, his parents and others learned to accept him. I remember in one of the last letters I had received from him, he talked fondly of his new boyfriend... What was his name again.

Lee Jinki, that was it. I couldn't help but wonder if they were still together since Key went to United States. "How's Jinki?" I said, hoping that they were still together, and that my question didn't make things awkward.

I relaxed when Key smiled, and his eyes took in a dreamy haze. "He's fine," Key said, sounding smitten. This was the first time I had ever heard Key talk with such a lovingly voice about someone. "I haven't seen him in awhile, and I planned on stopping by his house to surprise home after I dropped you off." Key sounded really excited, and was showing his cute side.

"How did you guys make it work while your gone?" I asked genuinely curious. "A lot of time on the phone and web cam sessions." Key blushed a little, and I didn't want to think about what happened during those sessions.

I had been banned from using the phone and Internet while in England because they didn't want me to waste my time while I was there.

"That's amazing you guys are still together," I could feel a slight yearning in the pit of my stomach. How I wished I could have something as strong as what Key and Jinki had together. I sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"Enough about me, how's school been?" Key said, stopping briefly at a stop sign. "Fine I guess," I half sighed. Key eyed me from the corner of his eye, a knowing look on his face. Damn Key and his great intuition. It didn't help that he knew me and my facial expressions so well.

"What's wrong?" Key prodded at me.

"Grades," I groaned, closing my eyes in annoyance. "What do you mean, I thought you were a great student?" Key sounded confused. I jumped into my explanation about how all the stress was making me even worst in math then I usually was. I even talked about the failed grade I had gotten on my test today.

"Ah," Key said as I finished up my speech. I groaned as the thought of math once again sank into my brain. "Maybe you should get a tutor. Jinki has a friend who is really smart. He tutored me last year while I was studying for my entrance exams."

A tutor? I had never had a tutor before. I never really needed one. But, now that I thought of it, having a tutor could be a good idea. "Who's the tutor?" I asked.

"His name is Minho, I'm sure he'd help you out, as a favor to Jinki and I." I nodded my head a few times.

"Okay Key, set it up. This could really help."


	2. Chapter 2

-Minho's POV-

_Riiiiing!_

"And class don't forget to take notes, pages 548-560." The teacher yells just as papers start to be put away.

The sudden sound of voices talking about the weekend jerked me out of my bored trance. A lazy glance at the bored told me that I had already done the homework, and that once again my weekend would be spent sitting in my room going over my text books. A sigh escaped me as I put my books in my bag. I paused briefly to pull my curly brown hair in to a messy ponytail at the base of my neck.

"Minho!" a yell made me look up to see Lee Jinki, my best friend, standing at the door waiting for me. His face was glowing with excitement. I stood up and made my way over to him, smirking. He gave my a big happy smile. "How was class?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied. "Boring. Finished everything early like per usual." I glanced over at him. He looked like he would explode if I didn't ask him why he was so happy. He was like that. I raised my eyebrows and started down the hall, not asking him just to make him squirm. "So…" I say finally. "How was your night?"

His reply was immediate. "Key is home." Oh right. I thought. That makes sense. "Is he now?" A smirk made its way on to my face. "And how was it?" He blushed slightly and sighed happily.

"I don't remember him having so much energy… It was like.." He licked his lips trying to find the words to tell me about his sex life. Thus goes the life of a best friend. "Like in the 6 months he was gone, he was saving up for me… Of course we still saw each other on the webcam but this time it was different."

I scoffed and shook my head. I had the pleasure of walking in on one of them "Talking" on the webcam.

"I bet… Did he come over to your house as soon as he got home?" I asked. "No. He had to stop by and see someone else first. Some kid he knew in Junior High. Then he came over… God Minho it was so great to have him back." He paused then looked at me. "It was better then fried chicken!"

"When are you gunna see him again?"

"I really hope your talking about me." I turned my head to see Key standing at the end of the hallway. Jinki's faces brightens and he looks over and sees him. "Duh." He said right before he walks up to him and pulls him into a kiss.

"Really guys? Do that later." I knew it was petty but I hated seeing people all lovey dovey together. Its like my non existent love life is shoved in my face.

Key laughed and pulled away from Jinki to hug me. "Long time no see." He gasped as he saw my hair. "Oh your hair is so long! Minho! Why?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to grow it out." His eyes squinted. "It looks shaggy… You need to style it better!" I rolled my eyes. "Its just fine the way it is." He shook his head and scoffed a 'whatever you say'.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jinki's arm snake around Keys waist and pull him close. I sighed. At the rate this was going Jinki would not be hanging out with me this weekend.

Jinki and I had been friends sense High School. We met on the soccer team he had walked on to the field late and got scolded by the coach.

-Flashback-

The boy who was late on our first day of practice came jogging over to my line in warm ups. He had short kind of fuzzy hair and a full face with a big smile. Usually not one to start the conversation It made the other boys look over in surprise, but I just had to ask what would make him late on our first practice.

"I stopped to get food."

"Food? What kind of food. We had snacks here."

"Yes but you didn't have fried chicken did you?"

"… No… But wouldn't that make you sick?"

"Nope. Not me. I love me some fried chicken!" It was then that I knew that we would be friends.

-Present time-

"Minho?" Keys hand snapped in front of me. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said did you have plans this weekend?" I shook my head no. Then narrowed my eyes in suspicion. They were clearly spending the weekend together. Why would they ask me what I was doing?

"No why do you ask?" Key rolled his eyes and slapped Jinki's arm lightly.

"Jinki! You didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell me what?"

"Im surrounded by idiots."

"Just get to the point key." I snapped impatiently. I had a feeling he was going to ask me to do something for him. "Well I have a friend who is having difficulties in math and I was wondering if you could tutor him?" He flashed a smile. "Pleeeeease? He is my best friend" A sigh escaped me.

"… Fine" He clapped his hands and Jinki rolled his eyes. Maybe tutoring someone would be fun. "What's his name?"

"Lee Taemin. Thank you so much! Im sure you will help him out a lot! Can he come over Saturday? Ill drop him off." I nodded yes. "Awesome!" He pulled out his phone and started texting away.

Well, I thought to myself, its better then being bored all weekend.

-End Chapter-

Authors note:

Yaaaay me! Lol sorry for the wait. School and shat can really be a bitch -.-' any who im sorry its so short. The chapters do get longer it just takes a bit. And also sorry for the crappy writing. This one is my chapter. So yeah… Ill update soon! (Or sooner then this time)


	3. Chapter 3

Taemins POV-I yawned loudly, laying back in the leather passengers seat. I wasn't used to waking up so early on a Saturday morning. Usually I would wake up around 3pm, but Key had insisted I wake up by noon. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful Key got someone to tutor me, but the divas nagging the whole way there was tearing down my resolve. Also, what kind of college student would want to be up so early to tutor. Didn't they always party or grew in the pit of my stomach when I thought of the tutor I might have. What if he was one of those strict nerdy types that would yell at me every time I got a problem wrong? What if he kept me at his house until midnight doing nothing but math. I sunk lower in my seat as I thought of all the terrible possibilities The only thing Key had told me about my tutor was his name. Choi Minho."ugh," I groaned out loud. If Key hadn't been all excited about his special beach date with Jinki, he might have told me more. I looked over to my raven haired friend who was practically vibrating in his seat from excitement.I looked out the window, and I noticed how the farther we drove, the larger and more fancier the houses were. Now I was worried that my tutor was going to be a snobbish rich kid who would look down on a middle class kid like me."Key," I mumbled Key looked over at me, a questioning glance on his face. "Is this Minho guy rich?" I grumbled. I felt depressed looking at all of these nice nodded, almost as if it was obvious. Well, maybe for someone who knew the person who's house we were going to, but how the hell how was I supposed to know. I might have worn better clothes."Yea he is, his house is pretty huge." Key said matter-a-factly. Great, I thought. I sunk lower into my seat, my back now resting on the bottom. I felt really embarrassed knowing that I would stick out like a sore saw me pouting and smiled at me apologetically, "Sorry Taeminnie, I guess I left that part out." You left a lot of parts out, I thought bitterly. But still, I couldn't blame the diva, he had bigger and better things on his mind.I felt the car haul to stop, and I looked at Key who was looking out my window, excitement written all over his face. I sat up in my seat to see what he was looking at with such hungry eyes.I couldn't help but gawk at the large two story house before me. The main entrance has a marble arch, being held up by four marble polls. The rest of the house was made of brick, not a sign of age or ware on the house. knowing. Oh, and there was a freaking marble fountain in the front yard surrounded by the driveway and the garden in the front yard. I could see this all through the ten foot high iron gate surrounding the luxurious I could tell that this was not Key was staring at. No, he was probably drooling over the boy standing inside the gate. His hair was short and honey colored with a tint of brown in It. His jaw line was strongly defined, and his body looked slightly toned from what I could see from his white t-shirt and plaid boy boy entered something into a password, and the iron gate began to creak open. I knew better to think that someone like him would be my tutor. By the way Key was undressing him with his eyes, I guessed this had to be his boyfriend Jinki. I didn't even want to think about what those two would be doing at the beach. After all, I'm sure after six months of no seeing each other, there were 'things' they needed to catch up on. When we reached the front of the house, Jinki went over to open Keys door for him. What a gentleman.I got out of the car, ignoring the happy couple who were making out on the side of Keys car. I looked at the house, feeling even more intimidated at seeing it up close."Where's Minho?" I heard Key ask breathlessly. They most have decided to take a break for air before continuing there fun."He's upstairs getting dressed " Jinki said quietly. God these two sounded like they were about to do it right next to Keys car on the driveway."Hey guys, please refrain from having sex in front if my house, we don't want the neighbors seeing it. At least wait o get to the beach before you take your clothes off." I heard a deep voice behind me that sent shivers down my spine. What a weird reaction to someones voice. I turned to see a tall tanned man coming from the entrance to the house buttoning up a white shirt, low enough still to see his muscular chocolate brown hair was slightly curly and shoulder length. His eyes were a pair of big brown orbs that captivated me. His lips were full and had a pinkish tint to them. A weird longing settled inside me when I looked at those perfect lips. He was a very handsome man. I felt a weird fluttering feeling in my stomach, almost like ... Butterflies?"Says the person coming out of his house half naked," Key joked. "What a great first impression you've given Taemin " Key stuck his tongue out at Minho, who had just realized my existence."Sorry," he said, his low voice resonating through my ears. "I'm Minho," he extended a strong hand towards me. I looked at the hand fir a couple of seconds, not sure what to do...I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. You shake it! I told myself critically. I had never felt so flustered before. I extended my hand and lightly shook Minhos hand. I felt very hesitant in my hand dominated mine. I could tell that this man had a lot of self confidence, just from the shake of his hand. So different from me. I was hesitant, and have very low self esteem. He probably had high social standing, and a lot of people wanted to be his friend... So different from handshake took longer than it should have. I pulled my hand out of his firm grasp, and forced an awkward smile onto my face. Minho smiled back, shoeing off his dazzling teeth."I'm Taemin," I finally chocked out. I knee it had taken awhile , but this man left me feeling speechless I had never had felt such a feeling, and I didn't know how to classify it. It felt like a bunch of emotions mixed together, along with some I had never felt before."Nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to tutoring you." Minho smiled widely and I just nodded my head lightly."Yea whatever. Have fun," I heard Key say behind me. "We're going now." Key switched over to the passenger seat of his car, while Jinki climbed into the drivers seat."Hey Taeminnie, we might not come and pick you up until around seven instead if five. We need to stop somewhere on the way back from the beach." Key said, sticking his head out the window. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing that would change the pickup time from five to seven."it's okay babe, we can always do it on the beach," Jinki reminded him. Key let out a small giggle before they drove off. Key waved goodbye to me, and I waved back until u could no longer see him."Come inside," Minho said from behind me. I followed the tall boy through the double doors and into the large house. I let out an exasperated sigh when I saw how large the house looked on the inside. It was freaking white everywhere, minus the crystal chandelier and golden picture frames holding pictures of Minho and two old people, I assumed were his parents. Key had mentioned Minho lived on his own, that his rich parents had bought him a house and paid for it after he has graduated. He was very fortunateA row of stairs on each side of the spacious room lead up to the second floor which was probably very similar in design as this room. The house must have been very expensive, and surprisingly well kept. Did he have maids or something?"Are you hungry?" Minho turned to look at me, and smiled politely. "N-no I ate before coming," I said too quickly. "Although, I am kind of thirsty." I admitted, biting my lip in embarrassment Why was I embarrassed to tell him I was thirsty. Goodness I was so confused, and Minho looked all calm and collected. Charisma coming off him like an aura."Okay! I'll get you something to drink once I've taken you to my room." Minho was nothing like I had expected Hume to be, although I hadn't considered my tutor having and positive traits other than brains. He wasn't dorky looking, he wasn't mean, snobby, rude, strict, ugly... No, definitely not ugly. He was actually rather good-looking. I bit my lip and followed Minho up the stairs to the second went through the main hallway, and stopped in front of a royal blue door. "This is my room," he announced before opening the door. I couldn't believe how big the room was, it was literally larger than my living room and kitchen combined. A large king-sized bed was pushed against the far wall, where a large window dominated more than half the wall. The walls were plastered with soccer posters that covered the red and white paint. I smirked, someone was a the right side of the room, closest to us, was a 50" flat screen TV with a mahogany coffee table and large black sofa placed in front of it. The room was very spacious, but had a strange sense if warmth to it. I was a bit jealous because my room was rather small, the walls were a bland white, and I slept in a twin sized bed."Make yourself comfortable, I'll go get you something to drink," Minho disappeared from his room, leaving me alone in the large area. I moved over to the couch, and plowed down on the cushions, indeed making myself comfortable like he had didn't take long for Minho to return with two glasses of water. He set down one in front of me, and then took a shirt sip from the other one. He sat down next to me, and I sat up instantly. Minho just smiled and took another sip from his glass of water. I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my glass of water, taking a big gulp of it before setting it back down."So, why don't you show me what you need help with?" he suggested," he suggested. I showed Minho the large list of assignments I had to makeup, along with explaining what my weak points were. I expected the monster list of assignments would discourage him alone, but instead, he seemed excited. He definitely was not a normal college student. Then again he wasn't a normal kid, the house I was sitting in a constant reminder of that."Well then, since we have a lot of work to do, we should set up a schedule for you to come to my house a few times a week so we can do this all in large masses. How about Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays? Would that work for you." I nodded and he smiled, "Great!" I guess he was one of those guys that liked a challenge."Although if you ever need help or want to meet up, you can always call me," Minho continued. "Here give me your phone." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my modest little phone. I was afraid he would eye my phone like it was a piece of crap, there was no doubt in my mind that he had a way better phone. Instead, Minho jut flipped open the phone and typed his number in, his face showing no trace of disgust, only his dazzling smile."I sent a text to my phone so I can have your number too," When Minho went to hand me my phone, our skin our skin touched, and I felt electrical waves travel up my arm and through my body. I pulled my hand so quickly, it looked like I had just touched looked at me confused, and I blushed slightly. I really hoped he didn't realize how much I kept blushing around him. Still, what was I doing? All he had been doing was trying to hand me my phone."S-sorry," I felt really embarrassed now. I graciously took my phone out of his waiting hand, and places it back in the pocket of my spent a good three hours on my various homework assignments, and that was only a small fraction if what I needed to do to ketchup. Minho had a way with words and explaining things, that made the problems so much easier to , I couldn't help but shiver every time he put his warm hand on my shoulder, and I felt his breath in my ear. A sense of pride and fulfillment would surge through every time he praised me for doing such a good job. I would smile widely, happy that he was pleased with my work."I think we've done enough math for today," Minho sighed. I felt the same exhaustion that I assumed he was feeling too. Who would have thought that something that involved such little verbal action, would be so exhausting. My hand did feel like it was about to fall off."I don't think Key and Jinki will be here soon," Minho said lazily.I looked over at the clock on Minho's bedside table. The red numbers read 5:30pm. Key had said that Jinki and him might not be back until seven because they had to do it... I shifted uncomfortably on the couch at the thought."want to watch a movie?" Minho finally asked. I hesitantly looked at the older boy and nodded my head a few times. " I have a couple of movies on that shelf over there. Why don't you go and pick one out," he suggested.I hesitantly stood up and crossed the room to the huge white shelf in the far right corner of the room. My jaw dropped when I saw, what I presumed was, every movie ever made. I looked through the monstrous collection of movies, noting the good portion of foreign movies there were a couple of movies I recognized, but not any I particularly liked. After brooding over what movie to watch, I decided to just pick a movie at random. I closed my eyes and extended my hand forward. I wrapped my slim fingers around a specific movie case, and pulled it from it's snug spot on the shelf. When the movie was in clear view, I opened my eyes and read the title of the movie I had was a Japanese movie that thankfully had Korean subtitles. I always liked subtitles anyways, because I liked to read the actors dialogue. The name of this foreign movie was "Takumi-kun series 2" I turned to Minho, curiosity burning inside of me."Hyung, what's this. Movie about?" I asked innocently. Minho looked over, and read the title of the movie I was holding. Suddenly his face flushed, and he quickly looked away."Uh Taemin, why don't we just watch a soccer game instead." Minho sounded nervous... Had I done something wrong? Maybe he didn't Kirk this movie I disregarded my jumbled thoughts, and aced the movie onto it's place on the shelf before walking back over to the couch and plopping down nerd to Minho. He turned on the giant TV with a slim black remote, and channel surfed until he found a soccer game finally relaxed, and leaned back against the couch. He stretched his arms out, and they now rested on the frame of the couch. I tried to ignore the fact that one of his arms were placed conveniently right behind my head. We spent an hour sitting on the couch in silence, watching the from Minhos pocket finally pierced the silence. I saw Minho reach into his pocket and pull out his iPhone. He touched the screen of the expensive phone and answered it."Hello?" he answered. I noticed his features relax slightly when someone else's voice came through the phone. "Hey Jinki," He nodded a few times. " Yea sure I'll go open the gate. Just let me go downstairs to hit the buzzer." Minho put his phone against his shoulder and looked at me."I'll be right back," Minho said before pressing the phone back to his ear and getting up off the couch, and heading out the door. The last thing I heard was, "So how was your date with Key? Did you guys end up doing it on the beach?"I sat uncomfortably on the couch. Now that I was alone, I got list in my thoughts. I wasn't sure what these strange feelings I got when I was around Minho were. I didn't know if I would be able to be around him three times a week. After a couple of minutes, I heard the front door slam open, and Keys loud voice rang through the entire house."Taeminnie, Umma has come for you!" I laughed a little T the divas analogy before lifting myself off the comfortable couch, and heading downstairs to a waiting Key, who seemed to be in an unusually good mood. Was it because Jinki and him did it? And why did I keep say 'it'? I wasn't a kid anymore, Jinki and Key had sex... However, how they had sex was a mystery to pulled me into a suffocating hug, "Did my Minnie get his homework done?" Key asked, hugging me to the left of us, I could see Jinki whisper something into Minhos ear. Minho laughed a little, and Key shot Jinki a dirty look."I know what your telling him Jinki, but what would you do if you had sand up your ass... Among other things!" ... I didn't want to know. Jinki just laughed again, and Key growled at him."Lets go Taemin," Key finally let go of me, allowing me to finally breathe. While I walked to the car, parked just outside of the house, Key ran over to Jinki and kissed him quickly. "Ouch! You bit me," Jinki accused. key laughed menacingly, " That's what you get for gossiping about our sex life to Minho."When I reached the car, I slid u to the passengers seat. A few seconds later, Key got into the drivers seat and started the ignition. Most of the ride was quiet, and I enjoyed that fact. There were so many thoughts running through my mind right now."So, how did your day with Minho go?" I bit my lip, the sound of his name sending shivers down my spine, sending all those weird feelings back into my mind."I don't know. It was fine, but when I was around him, I had a hard time concentrating because I kept having all these weird feelings around him," I sighed. Key eyed me suspiciously from the corner of his feline eyes."Lime what types of feelings?" Key asked, obviously trying to snoop into my business. I sighed, while I tried to recall what I had felt when I was with him."Nervousness, embarrassment, and a strange sense of wanting. Also, when I touched his hand, I felt an electrical charge go throughout my entire body."Suddenly the car swerved right, and pulled over on the side of the road, a couple of cars honking their horns at us. I gasped and turned to Key, wondering what he was doing. Key looked deep in thought, then turned to me with a sincere look in his eyes."Taemin... Do you... Like Minho?" Key asked, a smile creeping onto his face."W-well of course. Minho Hyung is a very likeable person-" I started ,but Key just shook his head. "Minnie, I don't mean that kind of like. I mean do you like 'like' him. You know, how Jinki and I like each other." I blinked at him a few times, still not understanding what he meant. Key let out a loud exasperated grabbed a hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Taemin, are you attracted to him?" Key said seriously. Soon that serious face became a broad victorious smile when his words sank in and a blush crept across my face. Key let go of me, and turned the car back onto the road."Ah, my little Taeminnie has his first crush," I couldn't believe what Key was saying."I-I do not," I protested. "I just see Minho Hyung as a friend or older brother." I desperately tried to convince Key, along with myself. So far, it wasn't working."Bullshit!" Key said, laughing at me while trying to keep his eyes on the road. I poured in my seat, and avoided talking to Key. I did not like Minho like that. I was 58% sure about that.**A/N**: since chapter 2 was short, I decided to post chapter 3 early so yea, i only typed this yesterday. please enjoy3


	4. Chapter 4

-Minhos POV-

It was almost a relief when Jinki and Key had returned from their date at the beach. The whole Time Taemin was here, I had been freakishly aware of everything. How clean my house was. If he thought my hair was too long. If I was too close. Should I touch his shoulder or not? Am I helping him with his math or making it worst? Most of all, Why had I decided to go out there with my shirt half way on, when I should have known he was there. As key had pointed out, what a great first impression I had made.

Eventually, I just shut down those thoughts and focused fully on helping him with his math. But, it hadn't been easy to ignore all of Taemins random acts of adorableness, or how cute the boy actually was.

Every time he got a question right, his face would light up with happiness, making his eyes sparkle and a triumphant smirk appear on his lips. His lips though, were what caught my attention. They were perfect, soft, plump pink lips. The type of lips that would feel so amazing if you pressed your own lips against them.

No. I can't think thoughts like that. I haven't even known this kid for a whole day, and I hardly knew anything about him! But still. The whole time I was with him, all could think about was what it would be like to press my lips against his. To feel my fingers tangle and tighten themselves in his soft reddish hair.

I hoped that I had been able to keep my cool while he was here, not revealing that I was thinking such things about him. I tried to appear as relaxed as possible, occasionally giving the young boy a smile to make him feel more comfortable. But, I wasn't sure of how well a job I did.

I know that I had freaked out when he had, oh, so, so cutely, asked me what the movie Takumi-Kun was about. But what was I supposed to say? "Oh yea, that's just a Japanese boys love movie, lets totally watch it!" No. So, I panicked and suggested soccer, the first thing that had come to my mind. Thank god he seemed to forget about the movie, and agreed.

Everything seemed like it was going to be fine, but then he sat down next to me, and I could feel my self control ebb away. My first instinct was to stretch out my arm. Wrong move. I felt the heat from Taemins neck warm up, not just my arm, but the heat spread throughout my entire body, sending tingles all the way down to my toes.

The whole hour we spent sitting on that sofa, I pretended to watch the soccer game on the TV, when really, I was actually being attentive to all of Taemins movements. If you had asked me who had one the game, I wouldn't have known. All I could do was recall every time he bit his lip or moved his bangs out of his adorable brown eyes. All of the shifts of his body went noticed by me, and it had been pure torture.

Suddenly, the sound of my phone going off, snapped me back to reality. I dragged my eyes from Taemin, and pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I only realized now that I had been holding in my breath, so I answered sounding a bit breathless. I relaxed a bit when I heard Jinkis voice asking me to open up the gate for him, because evidently he forgot the password even though he knew it this morning.

"Yea sure I'll go open the gate. Just let me go downstairs to hit the buzzer." I told him, not really wanting to move.

I stood up and pressed my phone against my chest as I turned to Taemin. "I'll be right back," I assured him. Turning, tankful, yet sad to get out of the room.

I pressed my phone back to my ear. "So, did you and Key end up doing it at the beach?" I asked, knowing what the answer probably was.

I heard a content , and happy, sigh come from him and I smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

I hung up the phone as I reached the buzzer, and pressed it to open the gates, and let them in. Soon, the door was knocked on rapidly, and as soon as I opened it, Key burst inside my house screaming bat the top of his lungs, Jinki following in behind him.

"Taeminnie, Umma has come for you!" I rolled my eyes at Keys loud diva antics. How in the world did Jinki put up with it all the time?

Taemin slowly came down the stairs, his face instantly brightening when he met eyes with Key. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was pulled into a suffocating hug by the diva

The next feeling, one of many I had felt today, hit me in a big wave. Well I guess feelings would be more appropriate. It was a mix of jealousy, anger, protectiveness, and sadness. Jealousy because, at that moment, I wished I were Key. I wished I could pull that small cute body into my arms and just hold him. Anger and protectiveness because Key was clearly holding the boy to tight, and I wanted to pull him away from him before he was suffocated. Finally, sadness because... well because I would probably never get that. I kept a straight face as all these emotions hit me. Once Key had released Taemin, he begun to ask about the work he had done.

I felt Jinki tap my arm, and I turned to him. He leaned in next to me, and whispered into my ear.

"The beach was great. Sand is dangerous though." He pulled away frowning and I raised an eyebrow at him while chuckling lightly. Before I had a chance to ask Jinki what he was talking about, Keys yelling interrupted me.

"I know what your telling him Jinki, but what would you do if you had sand up your ass... Among other things!" That made me laugh out right.

"Lets go Taemin." I frowned. He was leaving. I almost didn't want to see him go, but I was going to see him soon anyways I told myself. While Taemin headed out the door towards Keys car, Key ran up to Jinki and kissed him quickly, or so I thought.

"Ouch! You bit me," Jinki accused. key laughed menacingly as he ran out the door towards his car. " That's what you get for gossiping about our sex life to Minho." He yelled back over his shoulder. I just smirked as I looked at Jinkis stunned face

Jinki and I watched as they drove off, both of us wishing they hadn't. I immediately relaxed once they were gone, letting my composure slip away as I got into a more comfortable state. I tried to calm the raging emotions in my head and chest.

Jinki turned to met at that point.

"...Your so into him," My eyes widened at his accusing words.

"What?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Are you kidding? You only ever look that relaxed when your trying to impress someone. Taemins got you hooked. And you have known him for all of four hours?"

"I...No...Was just...trying to be a good tutor." Jinki smirked.

"Suuuuure," I rolled my eyes, trying to change the subject.

"How was the beach?" He smiled. "Good. Like I said before though man... Be careful of that sand." He shuddered.

I shook my head.

(Smut warning)

"M-Minho Hyung!" Taemin cried as my mouth went lower down to his sweaty tan chest. My tongue tracing every dip and curve of his small chest, and his abs. God there were so many. This young man clearly worked out, and it showed. Although his body did not show as much muscle as I had, he was still in amazing shape.

Soon my lips were cut off from their precious activities of tasting every inch of the magic that was young Taemins skin.

"P-please Hyung, d-don't stop." My eyes look up from his chest to see Taemins arm thrown over his eyes, as he pants erratically. I chuckled, my lips still connected to his navel.

"As you wish." Just then, I disconnected my lips from Taemins body, and ripped his shorts and boxers off of his lower body. I threw them to the side, not caring where they landed, and letting free the rest of his body into the cool night air.

Taking in the godly sight before me, I smirked as I slowly lowered my head between his legs, breathing on the tip of his erection. I hear him gasp above me, but I keep my focus on the masterpiece in front of me.

My tongue flicked out, licking up the bottom of his length, enjoying the taste of it even more. I feel him shudder beneath me. I slowly take all of him into my mouth, enjoying the way his body began to shake beneath me.

I started to bob my head when his voice made me stop.

"M-Minho stop." I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

He smirked, "Let me." I almost lost it right there. That devilish look in his eyes, transformed his sweet innocent face into that of a gorgeous sex god. We swapped places, and I watched with curious eyes as he lowered him self in between my legs. Already stripped of my pants, the only thing in between me and his wicked plump lips was a thin layer of my boxer fabric, stretched out over my straining member that was begging for release.

That spark still in his eyes, he lowered his head and started to suck on the bulge in between my legs, wetting the boxers. He pulled away, and blew on the wets mark made by his mouth, sending shivers up my body.

"Ah..T-tease,," I grunted out. But, my breath gets taken away as he pulls off my boxers, painfully slow, letting my erection spring out. My breath caught as he lowered his whole head down, and envelops my stiff member into his warm mouth.

"T-Taemin! ah.. God that feels so good, Keep going!" My words encourage the young boy to continue what he was doing. The wet heat being all my body could focus on.

It was all I could do to not start thrusting my entire length into his mouth. One of his hands traveled up my chest, and tugged at my perk nipples.

"Nngh-" He pulled away, making me sad to not have that heat wrapped around me anymore. He raised himself up so that he was hovering over me.

"H-Hyung...I need you...inside me." In that instant, I flipped Taemin over so that I was now hovering over him.

I spit on two of my fingers, hoping that would be a sufficient lubrication. Taemin opened his legs wide for my access, and what a beautiful sight it was.

Slipping one of my spit covered didgets into his tight puckered entrance, we both groaned in unison. Taemin probably was in a little bit of pain, but I was just imagining what it would be like to put a bigger part of me inside him. I stretched him out quickly, adding my second finger, and even a third one.

"You ready?" He looks at me through lust hazed eyes. "Do it. Do it now." I smirked and-

I my eyes flashed open as I jolted awake, I got up in a sitting position and looked around my bedroom.

Fuck.

I closed my eyes, trying to will away what had just happened.

As much as I tried to forget about what just happened, the tent in my pajama pants made it painfully blunt what just happened.

"Dammit!" I jumped out of my bed, and left my room to head towards the bathroom. When I reached the shower, I quickly stripped off my clothes, and jumped into the shower, turning on the cold water. I gasped as I felt the icy cold water spill down my hot body.

No matter how long I stayed in the cold water, the problem downstairs just would not go away.

I squeezed my eyes shut, as I trailed my hand down my chest, and onto my aching member. I imagined Taemins soft hands on me, his warm mouth, and wicked tongue. It didn't take long for me to get to my release, As I felt myself let go, I pictured Taemins face.

This was so wrong. I couldn't believe that I had let myself get swept away by some kid I had known for less then twenty-four hours. I took a deep breath, three more days and then I would see him again.

...That wouldn't be awkward at all.

A/N -

IM SORRY! Please don't kill me . I didn't mean for the dream to happen but it just kinda did… I know it creepy but I couldn't stop! Lol ill update soon ! Reviews welcome! I ill love you forever and everything~ Lol


	5. Chapter 5

"Key have you ever heard of the movie Takumi-kun?" I blurted out randomly in the middle of Keys living room.

It was a Monday afternoon and I was at Keys house. He had invited me over to watch a movie, along with Jinki. At first I had been a little uneasy about being in the same room as the two lovebirds, seeing as they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but they had tried to control their... urges.

All three of us were sitting on the same brown sofa, Key was cuddled up nest to Jinki, who had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend. Occasionally they would kiss, and I would shift uncomfortably in my set, feeling like I was intruding on their privacy, not like they minded showing off their affection publicly. But, being as innocent as I was, it always made me look away to give them some sort of privacy.

The movie had felt like it had taken forever, but eventually we finished the entire movie, and Jinki had turned to ask Key what his thoughts were on the movie. I personally had enjoyed the action movie, but Key disagreed. He complained about how he didn't like the movie, and how the plot was lacking substantially. For some reason, that got me thinking about the movie I had picked out at Minhos house that he had refused to watch. Lately, I had found myself wondering about that movie, and why he had seemed so against watching it. I was curious.

It had been two whole days since I had first met Minho, and other then wondering about the emotions I felt around him, I had been so confused about that movie. Usually, I would have brushed it off, but his reaction made me curious. He seemed so embarrassed at the thought of watching the movie. I had picked the movie at random, and yet, it seemed like that was the only movie he was appalled at seeing.

Although I was set to see him again tomorrow, which had me really nervous, I knew better then to ask him a bout the movie. He would probably try to change the subject or something. I guessed maybe he didn't like that movie or something, and had meant to get rid of it soon. I was trying to convince myself that was the reason, but my brain wouldn't accept that as an excuse.

But was asking Key the best idea? I regretted my decision to ask, because now Key was staring at me incredulously, as if he didn't believe what he heard come from my mouth. " Taemin, how do you know about that movie? Have you seen it? Who showed you it? I swear, Umma will kick that person ass for showing my innocent little Taeminnie that movie and corrupting his innocent mind!" Key was being fussy as usual,trying to get up and walk around. Jinki calmly wrapped his arms around him to keep the fussy diva still.

"No Umma you got it all wrong. I haven't ever seen that movie. I had picked it out at Minhos house at random, and asked to watch it, but he didn't want to. He got all flushed, and said to watch football instead. I think maybe he really hates the movie or something. SO I was just wondering what it was about," I tried my best to explain the situation to Key. The room was silent for a couple of seconds, I looked at the couple as they sat there speechless.

I saw a twinkle in Jinkis eye as he smiled widely, like he had heard some really funny joke. I didn't get what was so funny, but Key had calmed down considerable after what I had said, and he too was smiling somewhat. I felt they knew something I didn't, like an inside joke that was between them that I was left out of. I pouted as they continued to smile at each other, now this was just getting annoying, they were so mean.

"No Taemin,: Jinki said, his smile growing considerably wider. "Minho actually really likes that movie. He likes it a lot." Key smirked at his boyfriends words. Now I was most definitely sure that this was some kind of inside joke. I really wanted to know, but I wasn't sure if they would tell me what the heck they were talking about. My pout continued as they gave each other knowing looks, leaving me out of all the fun.

"Whats the movie about?" I pushed, hoping to get an answer from one of them. Keys face flushed slightly and his face head snapped to the side to look at me with wide doe eyes. "Nothing that concerns you Taemin!" He nearly shouted. I nearly flinched at the intensity of his voice, while Jinki just laughed at his boyfriends diva tendencies.

"It's a boys love movie," Jinki blurted out. Key glared evilly at his boyfriend, and harshly jabbed him in the side with his bony elbow. Jinki winced and looked surprised at the annoyed boy in his arms that was glaring at him. Why was Key so pissed off at Jinki just for telling me the genre of the movie I asked about?

Boys love...ohhh...like two guys... in love... cuddling...kissing...having...sex? All of a sudden Keys annoyance at Jinki made sense.

"Like you guys," I asked pointing at them, making sure I understood what they were saying. Jinki nodded while Key looked off into space, giving Jinki the cold shoulder for confirming my question. Sometimes I wondered how Jinki dealt with Keys ever-changing moods and diva ways.

I pondered the thought about the boys love movie. If they were exactly like Jinki and Key, they probably kissed in the movie. That was no big deal. They probably cuddled too. That sounded innocent enough. They also probably...

"How do two guys have sex?" I blurted out, extremely confused by the subject. I admit to the fact that I didn't really know how to men had ... intercourse. I only knew how a man and a woman did it from Sex Ed. But other than that, my knowledge of those types of things was very limited, and my parents had never really talked to me about other kinds of sex. But why would they, they would never had thought I would be curious about such things. But if it was to guys, where did they put 'it'?

I had chosen the wrong time to ask the question, because Key ad just been downing his soda. At hearing my words, he nearly chocked on the bubbly licked, and spat it out all over the coffee table. He turned to me, soda dripping of his chin, and stared at me.

"Taeminnie, Umma does not appreciate the questions you are asking right now. You are far to young to have curiosity in such things."

Key sounded just like a mother who had her child swear for the first time. The weird part was that Key was just like a mother to me, and this was nothing new. He had always seemed concerned with keeping my innocence, even before I had left to study abroad. It was partially his fault I was as uninformed about certain things as I was.

Key wiped his face of the remaining soda that had not dripped off, while Jinki smiled widely, probably noticing that the soda had made Keys white shirt practically see through. God I swear they were worst then bunnies.

"I just wanted to know," I mumbled.

"Well-" Jinki started, but was abruptly interrupted when Keys hand shot out, and covered his mouth, muffling the words he was saying. Jinki looked at Key surprised, and was greeted by a pair of glaring feline eyes.

"Sweetheart. I know that you were most definitely not about to tell my baby Taeminnie how two men have sex? No, and you must definitely wouldn't be that stupid to do it in front of me." Key said in the most seething and protective tone. Jinki rolled his eyes and removed Keys hand from his mouth, obviously not afraid of the divas wrath.

"Key, sweetheart, as much as I hate to ruin your fantasy of Taemin being your baby, hes not a little kid. He's seventeen." Jinki stated. It was true, I was seventeen. But despite my age, I did have a rather innocent mind of a child.

Ever since I was young, my parents had done their best to shelter me from practically everything. I didn't even know how straight couples had sex until Sex Ed in middle school. They had been so protective, that most of my friends from when I was young were handpicked by my parents, with the exception of Key. If I brought home a friend that they didn't like, they would forbid me to talk to them. The only reason they had liked Key was because he was as protective as they were, and was practically like my second mother.

My parents protectiveness was partially why I had usually an outcast to most of the kids at the school. Most thought I was just being rude to them when I told them we couldn't be friends anymore, and I was thankful that at least I had Key. Now that I was older, I was allowed a little more leeway, my parents realizing they couldn't protect me from everything.

I was genuinely curios though, and I really wanted to know how they did it, because I had gone a long time hearing about it from Key, but having know idea what he was talking about. Key couldn't shelter me for the rest of my life.

Soon, I would go into the real world were everything was out in the open, and I didn't wan to feel so confused and not know what people were talking about. I couldn't always be as innocent as everyone wanted me to be, and the sooner they realized that, the better.

"I really want to know Umma," I whined to Key, hoping my puppy dog eyes would work their magic on him. Key looked at me fir a couple of seconds before giving out an exasperated sigh. He glared at Jinki for being on my side, for which I was thankful.

"why don't you leave Taemin and I alone. This way, at least you won't have to be here when I explain it to Taemin." Jinki suggested, keeping Keys best interest at heart. Key gave Jinki one more glare before heaving himself off the couch, and heading out the room, muttering, " I can't believe I'm about to let my boyfriend give my baby the sex talk."

When Key was completely gone, and Jinki had stopped staring as his boyfriend who took his shirt off halfway through the door way, He turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but feel really awkward at the moment. This was the first time that Jinki and I had been alone together, or talked directly to each other. I didn't know much about Keys boyfriend other then the nice (and some negative) things that Key had told me about him.

Somehow, I didn't think that being good in bed had anything to do with the type of person someone was, but I have been wrong before. I hugged the pillow in my lap when Jinki opened his mouth and began to talk. Only now was I thinking how awkward it would be to have someone I have known for only a couple of days explain to me gay sex. What had I gotten myself into?

"Taemin, when to men love each other a lot, they engage in something we call sexual intercourse," so far so good. Sounded like the same way my teacher had started Sex Ed class with. That had been so many years ago, hopefully this would be the same as that had been, and Jinki would be professional about it.

"Now, how these guys have intercourse, or sex for short, they-" The next five minutes had probably been the longest ones in my entire life. I was now really regretting asking the question all together. Jinki had launched into a long, detailed explanation of how guys had sex with each other. I winced every time he mentioned things like fingers, lube, condoms, stretching, and large items in small places. I nearly died when he started doing hand gestures

I could feel the permanent blush on my face the entire time he was talking. I used one of the sofas cushions to hide my embarrassed face as he went on, and on about the subject that he was to familiar with. Jinki proclaimed words loudly such dirty words that I had never heard in my life.

Everything got extremely awkward when Jinki decided that it would be a good idea to tell stories about him and Key having sex as an example. I wanted to bang my head on the coffee table, desperately wanting to get the images of my Umma that Jinki was putting in my head. How could he say these things so proudly, while I wanted to run out of the room, and into Keys arms. I didn't think I had been so innocent, but clearly, I was wrong.

"After I had pushed my erection into him, and was completely enveloped by his tight hole, I stayed still to let Key adjust to my length since this was his first time. After awhile, Key wiggled his hips, letting me know he was ready for me to move. At first it had hurt, but once I had hit his prostate, he was moaning mess." Jinki was currently telling me the unwanted story of Keys first time having sex with him, and losing his virginity.

I was currently dying on the couch, thinking I was going to explode from the boldness of his words. There were just certain things I did not want to know, and Key losing his virginity was one of them.

"H-hyung. Whats the prostate?" I asked hesitantly, not one hundred percent sure I wanted to know the answer. Jinki smiled and looked off into space, as if he was recalling a fond memory. From what I had just heard though, I could guess he probably was.

"The prostate is a thing in a guys ass, and it feels really good when something presses against it. In keys case, it was my dick" I hid my face in the pillow again, how could Jinki say such dirty words out loud. I could hardly manage swearing, and he was giving me a detailed step by step procedure of how him and Key have sex. It would be nearly impossible for me to say half of the things coming out of Jinkis mouth right now.

I recalled all of the things Jinki had just told me. A new blush formed on my cheeks as all of his 'knowledge' came back into my brain at once, Why did this have to be so damn embarrassing and awkward.

"S-so what you are saying Hyung, If I'm not mistaken, is that when two men love each other, and they decide to have sex, they stretch one of the guys...hole.. with their fingers and put 'it; in? When do they know when to stop?" I asked, really confused. I was trying my best to avoid the words Jinki had used to describe the... process.. but I still had to make it very clear what I was asking. I wish I didn't have to ask the question, but I was already in the middle of this mess.

"They stop once both of them have come, or had an orgasm. Sometimes, the one on top isn't wearing a condom, and he comes in the other ones hole. I've done it a couple of times with Key, and It actually feels good for both. But its hell to clean up afterward, so Key doesn't always let me do it like that, unless hes really needy and we don't have a condom."

I was officially dead. Not only now did I have a vivid picture of gay sex in my head, but it was of Jinki and Key. It was horrid to have such thoughts about my Umma in my head, and I wanted them out desperately. I shook my head vigorously, hoping that somehow it would erase the dirty image from my mind. But, I was having no such luck. It was almost like when a song is stuck in your head, except it was a picture of your best friend and his boyfriend having sex.

Curse Jinki for telling me all of this. Now my mind was not only devirginized but it felt like it had been raped by Jinkis vulgar words.

"Taemin, I know that you say that you only wanted to know this because of your curiosity about the movie, but I'm forced to ask. Is there another reason that you wanted to know how two guys have sex? Because you seem rather curious for someone who only wanted to understand a movies concepts." Jinki was implying something behind his voice.

My breathing hitched at his suspicious words. Jinki was implying something, and I had an inkling about what it was. Maybe Key had mentioned his theory about me having a crush on Minho. Totally preposterous? "W-what are you talking about Hyung," I was trying so hard to hide the nervousness in my voice. I tried my best at sounding innocent, but this only made Jinki raise one of his eyebrows at me, as if I was confirming his suspicion.

"I'm saying, Taemin, that are you interested in taking this knowledge, and possible participating in sex with another guy. Even possibly a guy you just met?" I was shocked by his accusation, what would make him jump to such conclusions. I bit my lip, of course not. I wasn't, I couldn't be. Gay? No! That was completely impossible. I mean I liked girls, just because I had never had a crush on anyone before, did not suggest that I was...THAT!

"O-of course not, I was just curious Hyung. You shouldn't joke around like that, someone might think your serious or something." Jinki cocked an eyebrow at me. I got up off the sofa, leaving the pillow I had been using as a mental shield behind. " I-I got to go home. I'll go ask Key for a ride, hopefully he isn't busy." I couldn't believe how flustered and embarrassed I sounded, I was giving Jinki the wrong impression. How could such a question affect me so badly. Well who wouldn't it affect, it was an intensely personal question.

I went through the door, and went up the stair as fast as I possibly could go. When I made it up the small flight of stairs, I ran into Key, literally. Thanks to Keys fast reflexes, his hands shot forward and saved me from falling backwards.

"Taemin, are you okay?" I tried to hid the confusion and embarrassment that was probably written all over my face right now. I looked up and smiled at him the best I could, hopefully I was convincing enough.

"I'm fine. I just realized that I promised my dad that I'd be home early today. Do you think you can give me a ride home. It would be way faster than walking." Key nodded and went over to the counter top to receive his Keys, "yea sure, lets go." I heard the door downstairs reopen, and the some heavy thudding on the stairs. Jinki emerged from the stairs, a stoic expression on his face. That couldn't be good at all. Crap.

"Hey babe, I;m gonna give Taemin a ride home, will you wait for me here?" Jinki looked away from me, and looked at Key for a second before nodding his head.

"Sure thing sweetheart, just as long as you do something for me when you come back," He winked playfully at Key, who giggled in response and shook his head in agreement.

Key and I jumped into the car, an did the quick ride to my house. Most of the drive had been Key fussing about how my innocence was now gone, and how he was so embarrassed that I now knew how Jinki and him now did it. When I got home, He gave me a hug goodbye, reminded me to do my homework, then took off. I did just that. I went into my room, did my homework, ate dinner, showered, and went to bed.

I was going to see Minho tomorrow, and I didn't know what I was going to do. But a small part of me finally realized something before I drifted off to sleep. I really liked Minho, and I liked him way more then a friend, Crap.

A/N-

This was my friends chapter! Will update soon! Reviiiiew!


	6. Chapter 6

Class needed to end. Right. Now. Today, of all days, my professor decided that this day would be the day that he kept us an hour and a half instead of just the usual one hour we spent in class. That was thirty minutes late! If you add the drive back home, that's 40 minutes. Did my teacher not realize, that unlike him, I had somewhere I needed to be right now. Why couldn't he have kept us late yesterday, or even tomorrow, why today? I silently cursed the kids that had pissed off the teacher enough to make him prolong our class period so we could 'study' since we obviously weren't paying attention. I hated this so much.

Poor Taemin, was all I could think while I sulked in my chair, staring at the clock. He was probably waiting for me right now, thinking about how it was not worth waiting forty minutes just to be taught math. Not like I was in the most ecstatic mood to see him, especially after that dream I had about him, but I didn't like disappointing people. I continued to stare at the clock, feeling a little bit better when the time was almost up.

"Class dismissed," I jumped up from my desk, my stuff already packed up, and ran out the door. I walked as fats as I could possible go, and thanks to my athletic ability, I was going pretty fast. The hall ways went by in a blur, and before I knew it, I was outside, walking over the campus ground towards the parking lot.

I felt so bad about being late. I had promised Taemin I would be home by 4:00 by the latest, and here it was, 4:31 already. I hoped that he was still there, and that he wouldn't be angry at me for being late. I could see the parking lot in site.

"Minho!" I heard a voice loudly proclaim my name. I turned my head towards the source of the sound, and saw Key and Jinki sitting under a tree together. When my eyes met with Keys, I could tell that he was really pissed.

"What the hell are you still doing here? I dropped Taemin off at your house half an hour ago," The diva screeched at me.

I cursed loudly, I had hoped that at least Taemin had been late to my house, but it appeared he was on time. "My teacher kept me late, there was nothing I could do about it." I yelled back.

"Well get your ass home. It's starting to get cold, and I'll kill you if my baby gets a cold because of you." I nodded and started to run to my car, which was now in clear view. When I got into my car, I threw my bag into the back seat, and sped out of the parking lot. I just wanted to make it home, so Taemin wouldn't have to wait anymore.

I wasn't used to rushing like this. I didn't like the feeling of disappointment in myself, and letting people down.

After a long ten minute drive, I made my way back to my house. When I pulled up next to the gate, I saw a figure sitting against the gate. As I got closer, I could see it was Taemin, His head resting on his knees while he read a book. I jumped out of my car, and ran over to him. Even now, sitting there, he looked so cute, and my dream came back to me, the images running through my head. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts as I got closer to the boy.

"God Taemin, I am so sorry for being late. My professor kept me late, and there was traffic, and-" He looked up from his book and smiled at me, stretching those beautiful pink lips. The smile was so innocent and forgiving, that it melted my heart.

"It's okay Hyung, it wasn't your fault you were late. Plus, I had my book to keep me company," I blinked once, twice, three times. Was it really going to be this easy.

"Err...yeah...thanks. Anyways, lets go inside before you catch a cold," I reached out my hand to him, and gave him a small smile, hoping to ease the mood.

Taemin looked at my hand, and softly bit his lip. His put his book back in his school bag, and reached out his hand slowly to take mine. But, the moment our skin touched, I felt the same electricity from before, shoot up my arm. I shivered, and I knew that he had felt it to because I noticed his eyes widen slightly, and his cheeks flush adorably. Why did the slightest touch have so much affect on me, I had never felt this ever before in my life, not even in my previous relationships. I barely even know this kid, I kept repeating to myself. But, I still couldn't ignore the electricity I was feeling from the single touch of our hands.

As soon as I had helped Taemin up, I let go of his hand, and stuffed it back into the pocket of my jeans. I smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Heh..." He looked away, avoiding my gaze. "L-let's go inside?" Taemin asked, now studying his shoes. I nodded and went over to unlock the gate before Taemin and I got back into my car, and headed up the driveway towards my house.

"So wait, your saying if I put this here, and then take away this, the..There!" Taemin smiled brightly, content with his work, bringing my attention right back tot hose beautiful lips that were so tempting that it should be illegal.

Taemins eyes turned from his homework, and met mine. "Right?" He asked. I jumped, forgetting for a second what we were doing. I looked down at the paper, and looked at the problem, answered correctly. "Uh yeah," I said, proud of him for doing so well. My hand went up, intending to pat the boys shoulder, but I stopped a centimeter away when I saw him tense up a bit. Right, I told myself, no touching.

My hand flashed up to the back of my head, as I pretended that I had to scratch my head or something a long those lines.

"Good job," I praised him quietly. He nodded, and looked back down at his homework.

"I think that's all the homework I have for today," he said, staring at my wall. Again, he was looking anywhere but me, which was kind of disappointing. I wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes of his, and get lost in them. But, I knew that I should know better then to think that way.

"...Okay great, Well, what time is Key coming to get you?"

"Uh...seven."

"Well, it's six now..." I sneakily took a peak at the boy next to me. He was biting his lip, and obvious habit of his when he was nervous, and looking out the window. But, at thet precise moment, he turned to sneak a peek at me, and our gazes met. I found myself looking into those brown orbs, and getting lost in them, just as I thought I would.

Eyes widening, and cheeks flushing, Taemin quickly looked away, and down at the coffee table. God, this was just getting more and more awkward. Suddenly, a quiet grumbling sound came from Taemin, causing me to look over at the embarrassed boy.

He gasped, and covered his belly with his arms. It was so cute how a faint pink blush started to creep onto his cheeks, giving away his embarrassment to the situation. How adorable, was all I could think as I looked at him.

I smiled widely at him.

"Hungry?" I asked. He bit his lip, and shook his head.

Another rumble emanated from his stomach, and I chuckled lightly. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-I don't want to impose," He mumbled.

"Nonsense, I'll make some ramen."

Ramen was always easy. Ramen was a distraction from the current situation we were in. It kept my head and hands busy, making it so they wouldn't crave doing other things. Instead, pouring water, opening up packages... Dammit, it still wasn't enough. The whole time, I was aware of Taemin, just a few inches behind me, intently watching me make food. Just then, when I turned to get bowls out of the cupboard, it happened.

Taemin had stepped forward, and we collided with each other. Taemins small weightless body immediately flew back when he had collided with my body. My hands shot forward, instantly wanting save Taemin from falling to the cold hard floor. When My hand made contact with his wrist, I yanked him forward, safely away from the floor. But, I pulled back too hat. Right as I pulled him back up, I twisted so I was towering over him, and holding him close to me, Taemin being sandwiched between my body and the counter.

"..." There was just silence as we both took in the position we were in. I looked down at his lips. They looked so soft, and a longing settled in my gut. I noticed a blush that was powdered over his smooth round cheeks. But, he had no escape, not unless I brought the weight of my body off of his. As he looked back into my eyes, I felt his breath hitch.

I wanted to touch him. I leaned in a bit to his face, my lips getting closer and closer to his. His wet pink tongue flashed out of his mouth, and over his lips, wetting them slightly. I was so close now, I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

A loud beeping sound came from the stove, jolting me back into reality, and I jumped back. I felt the rare sensation of a blush covering over my own face. Had I really been about to do that?

"Ramen..." I mumbled. He nodded his head, and looked away. I noticed him pull out his phone, and respond to a text message. From who?

I went back to the stove, and I put in the noodle and flavor, stirring it around, and then taking the hot pot off of the stove. I couldn't help but wince as I thought about how I had just invaded Taemins personal space in a big way. He probably thought I was some creep/ It was everything I could do to not face palm myself in the middle of my kitchen.

I looked over at Taemin, who appeared deep in thought. He didn't look pissed off, but with this boy, you could never tell. "Taemin could you get out some bowls?" I asked in the most collected voice I could muster.

"Sure," Taemin stopped leaning on the counter, and shuffled over to the row of cupboards. "Um..." He sounded confused.

"Third on your right,"

"Oh, thanks.": I stirred the ramen as he came up next to me, and placed the bowls down. I turned, slowly this time, and poured the steamy noodles into our bowls. I felt the heat from the noodles on my face, and moved slightly, to get away from the heat. I made sure I moved in the direction that was away from Taemin, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable.

"Here you go," I handed Taemin some chopsticks, and his bowl carefully, making sure that our skin did not touch once. Taemin shuffled away from me, and placed his bowl on the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. I took my own bowl, and leaned on the counter as I began to eat.

He looked unsure at first, but then relaxed when the delicious smell of the noodles reached his nose. He leaned back and started to cutely start slurping up his Ramen. He ate a bit messily, and I watched as some of the broth feel from his mouth, and down to his chin.

I smiled to myself, and enjoyed the view and the ramen. Every once in awhile, he would wipe the liquid away from his face with the back of his hand, and smile at me cheekily.

"Hyung?" He glanced at me, after he finished his noodles with one last big slurp, and wipe of the back of his hand.

"Hm?"

"Your dishes aren't done," He stated warily. I looked over at my sink, only noticing now that it was full to the brim with dishes.

"I hadn't really had the chance to do my dishes since the weekend, and they were now starting to pile up. They wouldn't have been as bad, if Jinki hadn't been here for half the weekend because his apartment had a bug problem. But, Jinki was not one to clean up after himself, hence the giant amount of dishes.

"So they are," Was all I managed to say.

He pouted and bit his lip, as he thought for a second.

"...Do you want me to do them?" He finally asked, meeting me eyes again.

"What? No! You can't do them. It's my fault they are their, not yours," I replied.

"But..." He pouted, and moved slightly closer to me. "Your kitchen would be clean if you hadn't taken time out of your busy life to tutor me. I feel bad for distracting you" I shook my head, nt liking that the boy was blaming himself.

"Are you kidding me. This isn't your fault. I procrastinate as much as possible when it comes to stuff like this." No true. I hated having my kitchen dirty like this, but I didn't want him to feel bad about it. I honestly did not think it was Taemins fault, but my own, for being so distracted by the boy.

"Please Hyung? I love to clean, and It wouldn't be a bother at all. I really want to do it." My brow furrowed as I considered his words."...Fine, But only if you really want to, and I am helping you." He nodded his head, smiling as he rolled up his sleeves, and went over to the sink, and getting right to work.

It was peaceful doing the dished with Taemin. Usually, when ever I had someone over, I wanted them to leave (Other than Jinki) so I could be in peace in quiet. But with Taemin, he gave me that same peace, while giving me company that I craved.

He washed the dished, and then I would rinse and dry them. The whole time tough, we both made sure to not touch each other.

We got into a comforting rhythm, when, suddenly, Taemin yelped loudly, and pulled his hand out of the water. I looked over with concern at the boy, and the first thing I saw was red, dripping from his hand, and back into the sink. Then I noticed the deep gash on the palm of his hand.

"AH! Taemin, your bleeding!" I felt a strong feeling come over me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is it deep? Crap, of course it is. Run it under the water." I was freaking out as I turned under the water and gingerly took Taemins wounded hand, and ran it under the water.

"I-I'm fine, It's just as cut."

I shook my head, ignoring his protests. I turned off the water, and grabbed a clean towel from the drawer next to the sink, and pressed it firmly against his hand. I pulled Taemin with me, out of the kitchen, and into the bathroom.

"Sit," I commanded. He sat on the counter as I looked through the various drawers for the first aid kit. I found it in the way back of the bottom drawer, and opened up the white box, and pulle dout various items.

"I'm sorry Taemin, this might sting. But bear with it." I said to him, bending forward to his hand and spraying some disinfectant onto his cut.

I heard him hiss in pain. "I'm sorry, I repeated. I pulled out some gauze, and wrapped it around his hand, until I thought there was enough, and I placed some tape onto it to keep it all together. I sighed when the job was finally done.

"There, all better," I looked up at him as I stood, and smiled at him. "T-thanks, " He said, as his eyes wandered the bathroom.

"No problem," I said as I helped him off the counter by lifting him up gently by the waist and setting him on the ground.

He stumbled a bit, slightly unsteady on his feet, and fell forward, grabbing the material of my shirt. I could feel his bawled up fist against my chest. He looked up at me through his bangs, his big brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

"..." He bit his lip for the twentieth time today. Suddenly, he leaned up, and pressed his lips against mine. I sucked in a breath, surprised by the sudden kiss.

It was short, sweet, and very innocent. But, it was enough for me to feel how unbelievably soft his lips were, just like I had imagined them to be.

He pulled away too soon, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, and read the text message.

"K-Key is here,:" He said, as he quickly turned around, and left the bathroom as fast as he could go.

All I could do was stand there, with my mouth open. Had that really just happened, or had I lost my mind? No, that definitely just happened, if I ha imagined that, it would have been way more than a peck.

"Bye Hyung! See you Thursday!" That shocked me into moving. I quickly ran out of my bathroom,, just fast enough to see Taemins small body disappear out the door.

I shook my head in disbelief, and smirked, stepping moire into the living room. Taemin had kissed me. I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my blood, and an ecstatic feeling take over. That had actually just happened, but I would have to wait until Thursday to confront him about it. Maybe even kiss him again.

I noticed Taemins wallet sitting on the coffee table. I smirked as I went over to pick it up. This must have fallen out of his bag when he pulled out his binder. I might be able to see him before Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

-Taemins POV-

I couldn't believe I had done that. I had actually kissed Minho Hyung... well it was actually more like a peck, but still! I had still been the one to do it. Minho probably hated me after doing something like that. He was so handsome, he could have anyone he wanted, so why would he ever want me? Me, a boy at that.

But I had just been so damn frustrated. It had seemed that Minho was deliberately trying to not touch me. But I really wanted him to touch me.

Every time we would accidentally touch, the places that were connected felt so warm, and electricity would shoot through my entire body. There was a need to touch him, almost like it was addicting. I think that I was addicted to the feeling of Minhos skin on mine, because it felt so good, so right.

So I was frustrated that we hardly did touch, everything had been awkward, and silent. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, because that just made the situation ten times worst.

I clenched my fists in annoyance, then groaned a little when my left hand started to sting again. I looked down at my bandaged hand. The way Minho had bandaged my hand had been so gentle, that it had sent shiver up my arm, and throughout my body. It had almost been enough to distract me from the stinging pain partially from the cut, and partially from the disinfectant.

Once Minho had helped me off the counter, and set me down on my own feet, I couldn't help it anymore. I kissed him.

The kiss might have turned out better if Key hadn't texted me, but the again, it could ave been worse. He could have pushed me away, a look of disgust on his face. Thankfully, I didn't give him enough time to react to what had just happened. I was out the door before he could even react.

Crap. I would still have to see him on Thursday, and I would have to face the music then. Maybe I could come up with an excuse for why I did it. I tripped? No, that's to cliché, and he had made sure I was sturdy when he set me down. It was in the spur of the moment. God that's even worst then the first one.

Anyways, the excuse wouldn't work because it would still admit the fact that I had been wanting to kiss him. How was I supposed to get out of this predicament without making things awkward. Maybe Kyuhyun could help?

I couldn't believe that I had never thought of asking Kyuhyun for advice before this. After all, we were pretty good friends, and he would always come to me with relationship advice. Granted most of that advice was about with girls, but he seemed pretty knowledgeable when it came to relationships in general.

I walked into my room and flopped down on my small bed and closed my eyes. I was so exhausting after worrying all day. I really hoped that I hadn't messed up everything just by pecking Minho, but for some reason, I didn't regret it.

I would talk to Kyuhyun about it tomorrow after school, that is, unless he was busy with HyeGyo again. Still, I knew there was no way I could talk to Key about this. He would keep telling me that I was far too innocent to have these feelings. Key probably still saw me as a 13-year-old, but I was 17 now. It was perfectly understandable that I'd start liking people in other ways then friendship.

I knew that if I told Jinki, he would probably go blabbing off to Minho. That would just make the situation worst. So that left Kyuhyun, my last friend that I could talk to about this. Hopefully Kyuhyun would understand, and not shun me for liking another guy.

Buzz buzz buzz

I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my pants. I pulled it out and looked at the display on the screen.

New Text Message

Minho

Tues, May 24 8:05pm

Since when did I have Minhos number? Oh yeah, now I remember, he put it in my phone after the first day we met. I was a little scared to read the text message, afraid that it might be about the kiss, and how I had violated him. But I decided better he say that over a text then to my face. I opened my phone and read:

I have your wallet, you left it at my house

Crap, I thought. I should have remembered that my wallet had fallen out of my bag. I hit the reply button:

Oh thanks. I'll ask Key to pick it up for me

I hit send. I chewed on my lip nervously as I waited for him to reply. I guess he wasn't angry about the kiss? Maybe he just assumed it was nothing. Still, I didn't want to see him, so getting Key to retrieve it seemed like a safer option. My phone vibrated again.

No need, I'll stop by your school after it ends and give it to you.

I read the text message, and gripped my phone tightly in my good hand at the thought of seeing him again. Did he want to yell at me? Or would it just be awkward as hell. I didn't know, but I didn't plan on offending him and saying no. Better to just act like nothing had even happened, since it appeared that's what he was doing.

Yeah okay

I replied. It was only seconds later that my phone vibrated again, signaling another text message.

Okay, I'll ask Key for the address. I'll see you soon ;)

I blushed when I looked at the emoticon that he put after his message. It looked like it was winking at me. Maybe he meant to send the happy face, but he sent the winking one instead on accident. That was a common error right. Yeah, that was probably it.

Still, I couldn't help but brush my finger-tips past my lips as I remembered the short kiss that we had shared. Minhos lips had felt so warm against mine.

I almost wondered what it would be like if he kissed me for real, like the type of kiss that they and Jinki did. If he would touch me the same way, and if he could ever love me the same way.

I was nearly jealous of what Jinki and Key had together. I noticed that Jinki was always holding Key so close to him, and kissing him every time they saw each other, and they hardly ever fought. And, when they did fight, it was never over anything big, and they would always makeup in ten minutes. Hell, they had somehow been able to go six months without seeing each other, and still make their relationship work.

I wanted what they had, but more importantly. I wanted it with Minho. It saddened me to know that I couldn't have it.

I sighed, and looked back down at my phone and reread the text message that was still displayed on the screen. I hit the reply button, and typed in my reply.

I can't wait.

I toyed with the idea of hitting the send button. That message could be taken in any number of ways. I decided that since I had already kissed him, it couldn't hurt to send this innocent text message. Obviously, I had already dug myself into a deep whole of which there was no return, unless by some miracle, he felt the same way. I pressed the send button, and sent my phone down on the side of my bed and lied my head down on my pillow.

Buzz buzz buzz

I looked at my phone, surprised that I had already receive a new message.

New Text Message

Kyuhyun

Tues, May 24 8:20pm

It was only Kyuhyun. I opened up my phone and read the message.

Hey Minnie, what's up?

I felt bad because I had actually been hoping that Minho had been the one that texted me. But, I needed to talk to Kyuhyun anyways. I sighed and picked up my phone to reply to the message, and hitting the send button.

Hey Kyu. I'm having some problems, can we hangout tomorrow?

I wasn't surprised that it took Kyuhyun awhile to respond to my text message. Usually, he was always with HyeGyo, who always wanted his attention. So, he was distracted a lot. I didn't blame him, because I knew that HyeGyo was a diva, even more so then Key, and was quite the handful. She did have quiet the reputation for being that way, along with other things she was well-known for. She was so lucky to have Kyuhyun. My phone buzzed again.

Sure thing Min. HyeGyo is busy tomorrow so it shouldn't be a problem

I was grateful that for the first time since knowing Kyuhyun, he actually had day when he wouldn't be spending time with HyeGyo.

Thanks Kyu

He responded right away, which surprised me. Usually it took him at least four or five minutes too respond to me.

I'll ttyl. HyeGyo says we need to talk.

I set my phone back down onto my bed and sighed. I was too exhausted to move, but I didn't want to fall asleep in the clothes I had been wearing all day. I dragged myself off of my bed, exhaustion causing me to walk slowly. I went over to my dresser, and opened my drawers to pull out my pajamas and head into the bathroom to take a shower and clear my thoughts. Once I had finished my shower, and changed into my pajamas.

When I returned to my room, ready to faint any second, I noticed that the screen of my phone was lit up again. I wondered why Kyuhyun had texted me back. I went over to pick up my phone, and took an intake of air when I realized that Minho was the one who had texted me. I quickly opened up my phone.

Me too

I reread the short message over and over again. It was strange that two short words could make my heart beta fast, and my hands accumulate sweat. I wasn't sure if what I was read9ng was correct. Was it possible that he wasn't angry with me, even after invading his personal space like that.

I hugged my phone tightly to my chest. I didn't care if I looked like some adolescent teenage girl who was fawning over her first crush. I was excited to see him, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, wondering how it would go.

I felt that same fluttering feeling in my stomach, just like the butterflies I had felt after first meeting Minho. I lied back down onto my bed, and cuddled under my blanket and closing my eyes tightly. I welcomed sleep. I wanted Tomorrow to come already. I wanted to see Minho again.

Finally I drifted off to sleep, feeling nervous more then anything else. I was going to see him tomorrow, and I didn't know how it was going to go. But, excitement was still surging through my body as I finally faded away to sleep.

-the next day-

School had taken to long to end, to put it short. Thankfully, all of the bullies had left me alone today, having someone else to harass. I just wanted to see Minho. I just wanted to put everything out in the open, or come up with a decent excuse if he was angry. It all depended on what Minho said about it when I saw him.

I was thankful when the bell had rung for school to be over. I had been already staring at the clock, five minutes prior, and my things were already packed up. I hurriedly walked out of the classroom, annoying the cat calls I got from the jocks outside my class, mocking my girlish figure. But those jerks couldn't get to me today, not after knowing that I would soon see Minho.

Once I reached my locker, I quickly opened it and shoved my books inside.

"Hey Minnie!" I heard Kyuhyuns voice call from behind me. I shoved the rest of my books into my locker, the turned to be greeted by Kyuhyuns big smile. He grasped me into a big hug that lasted longer then usual. I didn't really think to much into it though, assuming it was just from the constant enthusiasm that was Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyu," I said when he finally pulled away to give me some air. I didn't know why all my friends enjoyed giving suffocating hugs. Still, I was a bit confused by my friends overly happy attitude. I mean Kyuhyun was a happy person in general, but never had I seen him this happy.

"Should we go?" He asked, sounding a bit rushed and out of breath. I shook my head, knowing that Minho was going to be here any second now, and I couldn't leave while I was waiting for him to arrive and give me my wallet.

"We can't leave yet, I'm having a friend stop by to give me something I left at their house," I explained, referring to Minho.

Kyuhyun blinked at me a couple of times, before suddenly grabbing my hand, and dragging me down the hall.

"Kyu, wait I-"

"Don't worry Taemin, I just need to get a book form the library really quick. I'm sure that if your friend gets here early he can wait a little bit." Kyuhyun interrupted me. I didn't know what getting a book had anything to do with me.

Still, I let myself be dragged down the hall by Kyuhyun, ad into the library, which was completely empty. Even the librarian wasn't in here. How was Kyuhyun supposed to get his book, if the librarian wasn't here.

"Kyu, I- AH!" I gasped when I was suddenly jerked slightly, and shoved against a book shelf. I felt someone elses body pushing up against mine, making escape impossible. When I opened my eyes, Kyuhyun was using his body to hold against the bookshelf, our lips only inches apart. I shifted uncomfortably from the weird situation.

I shivered in disgust when I felt his breath against my lips.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this, but since you are so adamant about waiting for your friend, I'll guess we'll just have to do this here." I didn't even want to think about what Kyuhyun was talking about, desperate to get out of this situation.

"Do what?" I asked. I was completely terrified at this point, confused as to why Kyuhyun was doing this. We were supposed to be friends, and he was acting like this, and he was frightening me. Why wouldn't he just let me go.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before Taemin? I don't mean a little peck, I mean a full on kiss." He whispered into my ear. I shook my head profusely, trying to remove the feel of his hot breath on the sensitive flesh on my ear.

It was true that I had never kissed anyone before, not in that definition.

"I want to kiss you Taemin," He said softly into my ear. Was he serious? I couldn't let him do that, even if he was my friend. I didn't see Kyuhyun like that at all. He was my friend, at least he was supposed to be. Something about the nice caring Kyuhyun had disappeared, leaving behind someone I hardly even recognized him anymore.

"What about HyeGyo, you can't just cheat on her." I was trying to reason with this more vicious Kyuhyun. But, I had a sinking feeling that there was no changing his mind, not that we were already in this situation.

"We broke up last night, so now, I can finally make you mine." He whispered into my ear. He pulled away, just to look into my eyes. I tried to look away, but one of his hands held my chin firmly, forcing me to look at him.

"No," I pleaded quietly, hoping that he would stop. I didn't want this, especially not with Kyuhyun. But he did not stop.

I heard him chuckle lightly, making my heart fall out of my chest. He sounded so menacing and scary.

"You may not want this at first, but I think you'll find yourself to begin to enjoy it. I am quite persuasive." He whispered, his breath hitting my face and making me shiver in disgust.

I instinctively froze when he started to lean in. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting this to be over as fast as possible, and not wanting to see Kyuhyuns face.

I knew that I did not have enough strength to push Kyuhyun off of me. He was way stronger then me, and I didn't stand a chance.

I could feel him slowly getting closer, and his breath was hitting harder against my tightly closed lips. I hated loosing every inch of space that was lost between us.

"T-Taemin?" I knew that voice.

I felt Kyuhyun's body freeze, his lips only an inch away from mine. Soon the weight of his body on mine was gone. I looked over to the entrance of the library, and sure enough, Minho was standing there.

"Is that your friend Taemin?" Kyuhyun asked normally, as if he hadn't been about to kiss me earlier. I was tempted to smack that smirk off of his face, but I was distracted by the expression on Minhos face. He looked genuinely pissed off. He glared from Kyuhyun to me, I could see some hurt in his eyes that made my heart squeeze in my chest.

"Is that what I am?" He said through clenched teeth.

I didn't understand what he meant by that. Kyuhyun started to glare back at Minho, and the atmosphere in the room became very uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't we get going now Taemin?" Kyuhyun asked. I looked at the boy, like he was crazy to even think I would go anywhere with him. Even worst though, it appeared like he was trying to provoke Minho even farther.

A noticed a flash of anger pass quickly through Minhos eyes, and he quickly walked over to where Kyuhyun and I were standing. I gasped in surprise when I felt his hand roughly grab my wrist and start to pull me out of the library.

"Sorry, but his plans have changed," Minho yelled back to a shocked looking Kyuhyun. I was to shocked to say anything myself.

Minho dragged me down the empty hallways, and into an empty classroom. For the second time today, I was shoved up against a wall. Minho put a hand on each side of my head, making it impossible for me to escape. Somehow, this was different then it was with Kyuhyun. Disgust was not flowing through my body at the closeness of our bodies.

"Would you care to explain why the hell you were about to kiss that boy?" Minho asked, his voice sounding unreasonably angry. But, I heard the same hurt in his voice that I had seen in his voice, and it made guilt flow through me.

"Hyung, I-" I tried to explain but he cut me short, obviously to pissed off to listen to anything that I was going to say.

"I mean, were you just playing with my feelings. When you pecked me yesterday, was it just for fun? Do you-" I shoved my hand over his mouth, not wanting to hear anything else he was about to say. He obviously had misunderstood everything. It was up to me to set everything right, but I had no idea how I was going to do it.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand what I was about to say. "Minho, please listen to me!" I begged.

I saw his eyes soften slightly, even though there was still a trace of anger there. I removed my hand away from his beautiful mouth. Minho still looked angry, but at least he wasn't arguing with me anymore. I took in a deep breath.

"I did not want to kiss Kyuhyun. But he's stronger then me, and I couldn't have gotten away from him no matter how much I struggled. I really did not want to kiss him." I told Minho. I sighed in relief when all of the traces of anger disappeared off his face as he accepted my words. His face took on the same soft expression that I loved so much, and set me at ease.

He was about to move away, but my hands shot forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him.

Minho froze, and looked at me with confused eyes. It took all that I had to not release him, and apologize, but this was something I had to do. This was bold, especially for me.

It took me awhile before I could finally choke out the words that I was thinking. There was no way I could look him in the eyes, so instead I stared intently at my feet.

"The whole time that Kyuhyun had made it obvious that he planned to kiss me, all I could think was how much I didn't want it to happen." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked from above me, his voice sounding a little shaky. I gathered my courage, and looked up into Minhos brown eyes, that were filled with so much warmth. I nearly forgot the words I was about to say.

"Because all I could think is I didn't want Kyuhyun to take my first kiss. I was thinking about someone else entirely." I felt Minho stiffen slightly at those words, probably misunderstanding again, I didn't understand how he could after what I did yesterday.

"Who?" He asked.

"You, Minho Hyung. I wanted you to take my first kiss. I wanted you to kiss me passionately, the way that Jinki Hyung and Key kiss." I could see shock in Minhos eyes, not only surprised from my bold actions, but now my bold words. I felt so embarrassed and looked down again.

"E-even with your... tongue." I said quietly, almost hoping Minho hadn't heard the words that had escaped my mouth. But it was too late to take them back. Suddenly, I felt a finger pull my chin up, and I was forced to look into those big brown orbs.

"Your so adorable," He said quietly. Before I could respond, his lips were on mine. Soft and warm. I felt embarrassed when I realized I had no real knowledge of how to kiss someone right. But I tried my best.

I moved my lips against his. I released my hold on the collar of his shirt, and wrapped my arms around his neck,. And tangled my hands in his long curly brown hair. It felt so soft to my touch. Minho started to move his lips too, moving in synchronization with mine. I felt his hands snake around my waist, as he pulled me closer against his body.

I felt something wet and slick slide across my bottom lip, and it took me awhile to realize that it was Minhos tongue. I didn't know what to do, but it felt so good.

"Open your mouth," Minho whispered against my lips. Open my mouth? What did he mean. I knew that Minho knew more about this then I did, so with a sigh I opened my mouth. I gasped in surprise when the wet object darted into my mouth. Minhos tongue.

I felt his tongue move everywhere in my mouth, almost as if he was tasting me. I was surprised when a needy sound came form the back of my throat, muffled by Minhos mouth. Was this a mona, that Jinki had told me about. What Minho had been doing did feel very good though.

I experimentally pressed my tongue against Minhos, and I couldn't help but feel victorious when the same needy sound came from Minho.

Our tongues started to tangle together inside my mouth, and I found myself moaning more and more into the kiss. I felt very happy when I realized I had finally gotten down how to kiss, at least that's what I assumed form the grunts Minho was making. We had to pull away for oxygen, a silver string of saliva still connecting us.

"Wow," I whispered. That had been amazing. I blushed when I realized that my pants had started to feel slightly tighter. Jinki had explained some of the effects of kissing like this, and I believe what was happening to me right now was one of them Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet frankly, I was worried. I was pacing in the entrance, waiting for him. I knew that when Taemin came over to work on his math, that we probably weren't going to get anything done. I would feel a little guilty if we didn't work on any of Taemins homework, but honestly, only a little guilty. I wouldn't have minded to much if we ended up not doing any math at all, but other...activities. I knew that, no matter what, I would have a hard time focusing on math with Taemin sitting right next to me the entire time. My mind flashed back to that hot kiss we had shared in the classroom, and to the other one later that night. Ho was a I supposed to hold myself back, when he had been so eager.

Buzzz. I looked down at my phone, I had a new text message from Taemin. I smiled and opened up the text.

I'm here. Let me in?

I smiled wider, and quickly went over to the door, and opened it to see Taemins bright face. I let him in, and he turned to look at Key.

He waved to Key, who waved back. Then, he stepped all the way into my house. The second Key drove off, and he shut the door, I stepped forward, pulling his small body into my arms. I leaned in closer, and kissed his soft lips.

It was the same feeling of exhilaration as before. I was addicted to the feeling of his soft plump lips pressed to mine, and moving in synchronization. I had clearly taken him by surprise though, because when I pulled him towards me, he gasped. I pressed my tongue into his hot mouth, that was now, already open for me. It was the third time that we had kissed like this, and still, the taste entranced me. I loved kissing him, because it was one of the most amazing feelings ever. And I was lucky enough to be the first person to ever kiss Taemin like this.

I pulled back to give him some air, along with myself, after a minute of kissing passionately. His face was flushed, and he as panting.

"Hey," I breathed out. Taemin licked his lips, and smiled at me.

"H-hi." His voice was weak, and he blushed even more after his stutter. I thought his reactions were cute, and made me want to kiss him again.

I smiled as I thought about the night before, after the first kiss.

-Night Before-

I pulled up to Taemins house, in the quiet neighborhood. I looked at the house, it looked like a cozy middle class house. It looked like the type of house that was very comforting, unlike the hollowness of the large house I grew up in.

"Nice house," I commented. He frowned and looked down embarrassed. Crap, he probably thought I was being sarcastic.

"No, I-I mean it," I said quickly. He just shrugged his shoulder slightly, probably not believing me. I sighed, and reached over, making him face me. "I like your house," I said, looking into his big eyes. He smiled at me, and an urge to kiss him presented itself.

I leaned in, and pressed my lips softly to his. It was deep and passionate to the highest degree. His hands clung to my shirt as he moaned quietly into the kiss. He was a very good kisser, this only being his second time. It took a little bit of coaxing from me, but he got it down. Our mouths molded together perfectly, and moved in synchronization. It was like magic. I pulled him closer to me, as I passes my tongue through his lips, and into his hot cavern. I explored his hot mouth for the second time today, relishing in the sweet taste.

I remembered the first kiss was somewhat similar to this. I thought about the situation that had drove us to kiss in the first place. I had been shocked when I had walked into the library, after two girls said they saw Taemin go in there, and I saw Taemin pressed against a book shelf about to kiss another boy. I remember how a surge of jealousy passed through me, and my blood started to boil with anger and betrayal. I couldn't believe the site that was set before me. I had wanted to punch that smirk off of the other boys face, but instead, I dragged Taemin out of the library, and into an empty classroom.

I Confronted Taemin about yesterday, and if he was just playing me. I had been so unbearably angry, that is, until Taemin had placed his hand over my mouth,n and looked at me with pleading eyes, I felt the anger slowly fade away as he explained the situation, about how his friend had been forcing him, and he wasn't strong enough to push him away.

But, the real surprise came when I had been backing off Taemin, and he had grabbed my shirt, stopping me. He admitted his feelings to me, and that he wanted me to be his first kiss. And, I happily obliged to his request. At first, Taemin did seem confused, but after awhile, he started to really get into the kiss, just as he was now. I was happy that I had finally made Taemin mine. Maybe, after only four days, it didn't seem long enough to kiss someone, but it was something I had wanted to do from day one.

I pressed my tongue against the roof of Taemins mouth, and felt his tongue slide across mine. He was getting more and more bold.

He pulled away to soon, and leaned back against the seat, biting his lip. He looked over to his house, as if he didn't wish to go inside. I had the same feeling, wishing I could hold him for even longer. "I-I need to go inside..." He finally mumbled out. I nodded, but I still didn't let go of him, not wanting to see him go. He blushed more, and looked down.

"Minho..." I sighed, and released the boy, not liking the feeling of not touching him at all. If it were up to me, I would hold him all night.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said to him, feeling the anticipation already start to set in. He nodded, and bit his lip. He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips once more, before hurriedly opening the car door, and running up to his house. I smirked, as I watched him disappear into the house. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

I gently leaned forward, and kissed Taemins forehead. I put my arm around his tiny waist as we walked into the living room. I felt Taemin lean against my shoulder, and I smiled, loving the feeling of him against me.

"So...We could do math, or make some food, or... do something else if you want." I looked down at him, and smiled, as I squeezed him a little closer. He shrugged, and looked down, still not used to looking me in the eyes yet. "Whatever you want, I guess." I sighed, and pulled his chin up so he would look at me. I didn't think Taemin was personally ready for what I really wanted to do.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, as he thought over my request. "Maybe we could watch a movie?" My hand releases his chin, and went to move some of his hair our of his eyes.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled at me, and shook his head. I pecked his lips really fast, addicted to the feel of his soft lips pressed against mine. I lead Taemin over to the couch in the living room, and then went over to the shelf, and browsed over the movies that were placed there, not sure what to watch.

"What do you want to watch? I have action, horror, romance, comedy-" I listed all the genres, but was interrupted by Taemin. "Whatever you want to watch Hyung," He said. I turned and smiled at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever you say," I browsed the movies, and I decided upon a random dance movie, that though I owned, I had never seen. I took the disk out of the case, and put it in the DVD player, and pressed the play button.

When I turned away from the DVD player, I saw Taemin sitting in the middle of the couch, trying his best to get comfortable. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his chin was resting on his arms that were wrapped around his legs.

The image was so cute and adorable, it was like innocent cuteness was oozing out of him. I got up, and walked over to the couch, and sat next to Taemin. He looked away, trying to avoid my gaze. I noticed that he slowly started to scoot closer to me, clearly trying to get close, but to embarrassed to say anything about it.

I smirked, and reached over, and pulled him as close as possible, and wrapped my arms around him. At first, he tensed up from the sudden touch, but then he slowly started to relax, and lean fully onto me. I felt the warmth from his body, and I held him tighter as the movie started to play on the TV. This moment was so perfect.

It was nice, being able to just lay back and relax, while holding Taemin in my embrace. Way better then doing math, if you asked me. Taemin seemed happy, now, laying across my lap, and watching the movie. Slowly we both started to get absorbed in the movie. It was amazing, being able to hear him laugh at the really funny parts, his laughter vibrating his entire body.

It was the first time I had heard that I had heard him laugh. And I mean, really laugh, not like the small chuckles I had gotten out of him before. It felt amazing to feel and hear him laugh, and I smiled every time he would go into a fit of laughter. Maybe he didn't realize it, but his laugh alone, would make my heart squeeze in my chest.

After one of the really funny parts in the movie, I leaned down so my mouth was right at his ear. "Your laugh is really cute," I whispered softly. I felt Taemin stiffen slightly from the sudden compliment, and he looked up at me.

"What? No it's not." He said back quickly, trying to ignore the compliment. He went on to mutter, "I hate my laugh. It's stupid, and high pitched, and squeaky, and-" My lips covered his, effectively shutting him up, and stopping him from insulting himself. Taemins eyes fluttered shut as he forgot his words, and got lost in the kiss.

"Your laugh is cute, and you shouldn't think any different," I mumbled as I pulled away from his lips a bit. He blushed, and turned his attention back to the movie playing on the TV. "What ever," I smirked in victory, and kissed his forehead, before turning back to the TV to watch the rest of the movie, admiring the amazing choreography in the dance scenes.

Eventually the movie ended, with a happy ending as usual. As soon as the credits started to play, and a song started as names came up the screen, Taemin sat right up. I blinked in confusion, not exactly sure what he was thinking about.

"Taemin?" I asked.. His attention turned to me, as a bright smile came across his face. "I love this song!" He squeaked out cutely. I chuckled lightly, "Do you now?" He nodded his head, as the same excited expression plastered itself on his face.

"In fact," He said, standing up off the couch. I felt a loss of body heat, now that he was out of my embrace. "This is one of my dance routines."

Dance routines? My eyebrows raised in surprise to his words. Since when did Taemin dance. "Dance routine?" I questioned.

He nodded happily, "Yeah! That's one of the reasons I'm so far behind in math. My teams dance competition is in two weeks, and we've been trying to perfect it." Wow, I thought. He dances. I smiled widely, "Show me." He blushed, and looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Well..." I leaned back against the sofa. "Please?" He bit his lip, and contemplated it. He nodded his head, and then went over to the DVD player to restart the song.

What came next, completely blew my mind. It was like he wasn't Taemin anymore. A soon as he started dancing, all of his shyness and uncertainty dissolved, and became a blur of well rehearsed dance moves.

I watched as his chest and torso started popping in time with the music, and I looked at him in awe. He was an amazing dancer. All I could do was sit there and watch, as his body moved with the beat, in certain times showing amazing flexibility. My mind went into a train of though, thinking of other ways that flexibility could be used. I licked my lips as I watched his body move in beautiful ways. Sooner then I would have liked, the song ended.

He turned to face me, smiling widely. "Well?" he asked uncertainly. I smiled, and started to clap my hands.

"Taemin that was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?" He looked down, embarrassed by my praising words.

"That wasn't my dance routine, that was just me. I know that it was pretty lame." I blinked in surprise, not believing a single word that came out of Taemins mouth. "Lame? Taemin that was so amazing." He looked back up at me, his eyes having a small shine to them.

"Hey... What would you say to coming to see my dance competition? It's open to the public, so yea. B-but you don't have to go if you don't want to, or if your busy that day. It's no big deal, so it's fine if you can't." I sighed, and motioned for him to come closer to me. He took a few hesitant steps toward me, unsure of what I was going to do. He was just close enough now for me to pull him down into my lap, and wrap my arms around his waist.

He squeaked cutely as he fell into my lap. I pressed my head against his, and whispered into his ear, "Of course I want to go, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Taemin looked up at me bashfully. "Really?" I pulled his chin up, so he was looking at me. I slowly leaned down, and pressed my lips against his.

He sighed into the kiss, and melted against my body. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and turned so he was straddling my lap. Taemin tilted his head slightly so we could kiss a little bit better. We both moaned a little when he opened his mouth, after a bit of coaxing from me, and my tongue slipped into his hot mouth, and tasted every corner and crevice.

I wrapped my arms around his his waist, and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I started to rub circle into the small of his back with my fingers. He pulled away from the kiss, and instead, leaned against my chest, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yes I want to go," I whispered into his ear again. I felt him smile onto my shoulder, and move slightly so he was in a more comfortable position. I felt his breathing steady. "Tired are we?" I asked after a few minutes of just silence.

"I didn't get much sleep," he mumbled tiredly against my shoulder. I started to rub harder into his back, in soothing circles. "No?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no' in reply. I continued to move my hands lower down his back, massaging the muscle there.

"That feels good," He purred out. He squirmed a little in my lap when my fingers found a knot in his back, and began to massage it. "Do you want a full back rub?" I asked, Taemin sat up more, and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to bother you."

"Taemin, I've already started."

"I...okay." He shifted off of my lap, so that he was now laying face down on the couch. I moved myself so that I was sitting half way on his thighs, trying to ignore the interesting position we were in. I started to rub my thumbs into his shoulders. "Mmmm..." I smiled as he moaned. My hands traveled down his back, putting pressure into the soothing circles my finger made, finding the tight spots in his body and loosening them. (When I was typing this for Anna, my mind went some place dirty)

"Your really tense," I commented as I loosened up another knot. He nodded his head," I do a lot of stuff..." I nodded, and continued to massage his back. After about five minutes, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing steadily. He was asleep.

"Minho..." He mumbled out. I smirked as I heard him call out my name. Looks like I wasn't the only one having dreams about each other. Though, I was sure his dream was vastly different then mine.

I looked down at his face, and noticed how cute he looked when he was sleeping, his mouth slightly open. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He let out a little huff of breath when I pulled away. Luckily, my couch was pretty big. Big enough for both of us to lay down together.

I laid down next to Taemin, and the second I was next to him, he wrapped his arms around me. The way he nuzzled his face into my chest felt amazing. I leaned down, and kissed his head again, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I enjoyed the feeling of his body heat.

"Good night."


End file.
